


Spying Eyes

by vivaforever597



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Asushin matchmaking Rei." Asuka is convinced she needs to set Rei up with someone, but stupid Shinji keeps getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying Eyes

“Asuka, a-are you sure we should be doing this?” Shinji whimpered.

Asuka sighed – or maybe it was a snarl – and lowered her binoculars to glare at him. “Of course we should. It’s for her own good, isn’t it?” she demanded.

“W-well, maybe,” Shinji said, “but isn’t it kind of invading her privacy?”

“Privacy?” Asuka snorted. She raised her binoculars again to focus on Rei, sitting across the street, a book sitting on the table in front of her but her gaze directed off into space. “Come on, Shinji. When you have to get in your plug suit naked, you don’t have any privacy.”

Shinji reluctantly took hold of his own pair of binoculars. “I guess,” he said, “but it feels wrong…”

Asuka muttered something under her breath. “What was that?” Shinji asked.

“I said, _Dummkopf._ We’re her friends, right? And everybody needs somebody. We’re just helping her find that somebody.”

Across the street, Rei looked down at her book, absentmindedly tracing the edge of it with her finger. “See?” Asuka continued. “She’s miserably bored. Wouldn’t she be so much happier on a date?”

“Maybe she’s happier alone,” Shinji said tentatively.

“Shut up! Are you going to help me or not?”

“Well, I guess, but I – ”

Asuka dropped her binoculars entirely to glare at Shinji. “Then shut up and help, damn it! You’re not doing anything standing there and whining.”

“A-all right,” Shinji said shakily.

“Good. Now let’s get back to – where the hell is she?” Asuka urgently scanned the courtyard with her binoculars. “She’s gone! Damn it, stupid Shinji, you let her get away!”

“Well, I – ”

Asuka held out her binoculars and pulled the leather loop from her neck. “See if I let you help me on any other important missions,” she hissed. “If I want something done right, I oughta do it myself…” She aimed a kick at Shinji’s behind.

“Ow!”

“That’s what Rei says at night when she’s sleeping in an empty apartment after spending the day alone,” Asuka snapped. “That girl needs a date, and I’m going to get one for her, whether you help or not!”


End file.
